thebenferfandomcom-20200213-history
Vince
Vincent was a Klayman, voiced by Sammie Penrod. He had a particular fondness for wood sculpting. However, he wasn't necessarily good at it. It is implied that Vince and Dr. Bob were former friends. Appearance Vince had a thick, scraggly, white beard that covered most of his face and a portion of his chest. Aside from that, he looked like an average Klayman. Personality Vince was a prideful wood sculptor, even though he had no talent in working with wood at all. At one point, he even bragged to Chip about his 'bed' that he had made, despite the bed essentially being a pile of plywood. Vince was short-tempered and could be easily worked into a rage when his sculpting was insulted, or when he was offered pinewood; he had an unusual hatred for pinewood. Vince had a tendency to launch into rants and occasionally strung unrelated and nonsensical ideas together into a single sentence. During his brief appearance in 'Klay World: All Gone', Vince showed a dramatic shift in his personality (likely due to being isolated for so long). He contradicted himself by saying that he was happy to see people, but also later asked everyone to 'get off of his property.' He confessed to murdering and cannibalizing Tyson; and he even confessed to Chip that he liked pinewood. Appearences Klay World: Off the Table :Main article: Klay World: Off the Table Vince served as a minor character in 'Klay World: Off the Table'. His character was introduced shortly before Dr. Bob and Mr. Black's meeting, when he tried to brag about his sculpting. Vince was seen again when Dr. Bob asked him if he thought he was a good doctor. Vince responded with 'maybe,' prompting Dr. Bob to try to bribe him with pinewood. However, this only succeeded in angering Vince, and the two argued briefly. During the final act, when the Peach Aliens arrived at the Table, Vince survived the initial attacks and escaped the table along with Dr. Bob, Chester, and a group of other Klaymen. He helped the group rally together, but did little to actually fight against the aliens. He was later killed, when King Womp impaled him through his face with one of his tentacles, but he was repaired, along with all of the other victims, by Chip, Dr. Bob, and Pick. Klay World: All Gone :Main article: Klay World: All Gone After the Table was plunged into chaos, Chip, Rick the Prick, Pick, and Marv escaped to New Klay World. Chip explained what had happened with Dr. Bob, and gave a short motivational speech about how they could make "a smarter Klay World". After Chip had finished his speech, Vince was heard applauding. He had been listening to the whole speech, but quickly explained that he had no idea what was happening, and he was just happy to see other Klaymen again. Vince explained that he had been living in the truck from 'Klay World: Off the Table' for the past eight years, and he also confessed to murdering and cannibalising Tyson. According to him, his reason for eating Tyson was because Tyson acted like Vince was crazy, and he hates people who think he's crazy. Then, for no properly explained reason, Vince randomly asked the group to "get off of his property". However, immediately after speaking, he was killed with a shotgun by Marv, much to the shock of the group. Marv explains that, after thinking for a moment, he wanted to be the last-living Klayman. It can be assumed that Vince was later rebuilt by Chip. Size Height: 4 Inches Weight: 113.4 grams Quotes * "I HATE PINE! I HATE PINE NEEDLES!" * "No, I think you're insulting me! Pinewood! You're a pine addict!" * "You guys keep going... Kickin' ass. I'll be right with ya, I'm just not used to fighting aliens on an empty stomach." * "I love pine! Okay? I like pine now!" * "Alright, that's it. I'm gonna have to ask you to get off my property." Trivia *He appears to suffer from narcolepsy, as he randomly fell asleep in the middle of a conversation with Chip in 'Klay World: Off the Table'. *His change in behavior during 'Klay World: All Gone' may have been due to cabin fever. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Characters who died in All Gone Category:Death by Gunfire Category:Klaymen Category:Average Tier Category:Cannibals Category:Elderly Characters Category:Revived Characters